the_mushroom_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi (Character)
Yoshi (Full name T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas) is a Japanese dinosaur-like creature who appears in the Mario series and is Mario's sidekick, as well as the tritagonist in many games, Yoshi does still appear quite frequently in the Mario series. The Yoshi series includes characters from the Mario series (usually as their baby forms) as well. He has also appeared in many of the spin-off Mario games, Yoshi is also the name of his race. Physical Description Yoshi's appearance has changed dramatically throughout his video game history. In Super Mario World, Yoshi's first appearance, the green dinosaur was very much created in the image of an actual dinosaur. Yoshi had a long neck, small arms that appeared orange on his sprite (but not in the game's art), and a long back. A second design change was used in Yoshi's Cookie, Super Mario All-Stars, and in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. In those games, Yoshi was made shorter and stouter. Additionally, much longer human-l ike arms, complete with large hands to manipulate objects, replaced his short, tyrannosaurus-like arms. This design change was developed even more in Yoshi's Story. Instead of being hunched over, Yoshi stood up straight and swung his arms as he walked, much like a human. This design also gave him apparent fingers instead of paw-like hands. This design has stuck ever since, Yoshi is a green dinosaur that is about the same size as a human. Yoshi helps Mario on various quests, serving as transportation. Yoshi's are hatched from spotted Egg. Yoshi has a long, sticky tongue that he uses to eat certain objects, like enemies and fruit. Ever since his debut, Yoshi has been one of the major characters in the games. Yoshi are omnivorous, meaning he can eat both plant-like items and meat, but seem to enjoy tropical fruits the most, as displayed in Yoshi's Story and Super Mario Sunshine. Yoshi's nose can detect fruit and other secrets buried underground. Yoshi also have teeth, but are rarely seen or even used. The few times they are seen are mostly in Yoshi's Story and Yoshi's Island. Personality Yoshi is very intelligent, being able to defend themselves as infants. In sports games such as Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Tennis Series, Yoshi is known for his speed and his tongue capability. It's safe to assume that all Yoshi have the same abilities as the main Yoshi. As seen in Yoshi Island, all Yoshi had the same main abilities, no matter what color they were. In later games, Yoshi can eat certain enemies to give him special abilities. 'Speech' Although Yoshi is in many games, he has never been heard talking in formal speech. The possible explanations for this are that he either has no voice or he can only simply make random noises such as saying his name. There have been a few times where he actually has a speaking part. In the Super Mario World cartoon, he is given a speaking part. This is also the case with a type of Yoshi that players may ride on in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Later, he is given a speaking part in the Paper Mario series. In these games, The Yoshi species has the ability to speak. In Mario Kart Wii, Yoshi can actually talk in a squeaky voice. He can also be heard speaking in Mario Strikers Charged and Mario Smash Football. Yoshi/Gallery YoshiMarioParty9.png|Yoshi as seen in video games yoshi2_by_yoshi_jk-d3jdm3p.jpg YOSHI1.jpg|Yoshi carrying Baby Mario as seen in Yoshi's Island DS. The aspect of protecting babies from enemies is an important part of the Yoshi's Island games. Paper_yoshi_by_mariobros12smbx-d4vee4g.png|Yoshi if he was in Paper Mario Triva *Yoshi was supposed to appear in Super Mario Bros, but was scrapped because the NES was not powerful enough. *Yoshi has been in every single Mario Kart, Mario Party and Super Smash Bros. installment up to date. *Yoshi was originally supposed to be a type of Koopa, and the saddle on his back would have been his shell. *In some Mario games, Yoshi can't swim, however in Super Mario 64 DS, he is the fastest swimmer. *Yoshi appeared as a doll in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. *A picture of Yoshi can be found in Hyrule Castle Courtyard in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. This picture was omitted from the 3D remake. *Yoshi and Mario appeared in Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes as dolls on Otacon's desk. When the doll was shot, it made the famous Yoshi sound and shooting Mario made the 1up sound effect, refilling Snake's health. Yoshi also appeared in Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D as an easter egg. *Yoshi was named after Yoshio Sakamoto (Director of Metroid series) due to the friendship between him and Shigeru Miyamoto. *Yoshi did appear in Super Mario 64 as a non-playable character, but appeared in the DS version as a starting character. *In Mario Kart 64, Yoshi's sound effects are when Mario sits on him from Super Mario World. *The furniture item Yoshi's Egg in Animal Crossing: City Folk, and Animal Crossing: New Leaf when activated, bounces and makes his famous Yoshi sound. *Yoshi (along with Mario) had a cameo in Donkey Kong Country 2 as one of Cranky's Video Game Heroes. Yoshi is in second place (third if the player beats Mario's first place score) with 29 DK Coins. *Disturbingly, in Super Mario World, to make Yoshi extend his tounge, Mario punches him. *Yoshi's full name is T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas. This was shown in a Nintendo Character Guide published in 1993 and came to light on August 6, 2014. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters